Childhood Memories-Phineas' Home Video
by 14AmyChan
Summary: seriously, name is a derp. XDD companion piece to "Embarrassing Video" with a challenge inside! Hope you enjoy! Phinbella!


_**14AmyChan: okay, so this is the companion piece to Embarrassing Videos, a oneshot I wrote up a while back**_

_**Isabella: and at the end, you guys get to do something fun!**_

_**14AmyChan: but for now, disclaimers are in order, as well as a brief apology.**_

_**Isabella: Amy-Chan doesn't own Phineas and Ferb and its respective characters**_

_**14AmyChan: and I was writing this literally as it came to mind, so there are going to be spelling/grammatical/plot errors. ^^;**_

_**Isabella: enjoy!**_

Isabella walked down the street, her mind abuzz with excitement. Yesterday, she had gotten a text from Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, asking her to come over to the antique shop and reminisce with her. Upon the mention of baby videos, the girl could hardly say no. So, here she was, walking to the shop by herself. She ignored the "Closed" sign and walked into the store.

"Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher?" Isabella called, wondering for but a moment where the elder woman could be hiding. Her voice was answered with one sounding from the rear of the store.

"I'm back here, Isabella," Linda replied from the furthest reaches of the back. The young girl smiled as she made her way to the source of the noise. The sight that greeted her made her giggle. There, in the back of a dark closet, sat Linda, a bowl of popcorn on one side and a pile of VHS tapes on the other. A medium-sized television held a paused picture of a smaller Candace Flynn, holding tightly to her Ducky Momo doll. Linda waved her over with the hand that did not hop the remote.

"Hey, you're just in time to see something interesting!" Linda smiled as she took the bowl of popcorn into her lap, making room for the teenager. She happily took her seat as the elder woman hit the play button on the remote. Smaller Candace was talking animatedly about how Ducky Momo was her very best friend. After a few seconds, the video switched to show a small version of Phineas. Perhaps 3 years old. He was running around as a voice from behind the camera-Linda's to be sure-attempted to gain his attention.

"Phin-bear, look at mommy!" a much younger version of Linda's voice chuckled through speakers. Isabella giggled, she didn't know about that nickname. And now she did.

"Imma shinkansen!" Phineas blurted as he rushed passed the camera once more. The shaking and movement of the camera indicated that his mother had followed quickly, keeping the boy in sight.

"Where did you learn that big word, Phin-bear?" Linda called with a laugh. Phineas turned around joyfully.

"Candy tol' me!" he exclaimed. He then ran up to the camera and stuck his face in front of it. His grin and childish giggling were infectious, even across the screen, as evidenced by the two women watching the tape. "Mommy, guess what!"

"Hmmm... I wonder what..." Linda's voice elicited an excited squeal from the boy, who pushed off the camera playfully and began to run around some more.

"I maaade a neeew frieeend todaaaaaaaaaay!" the child yelled happily, still running about in circles. The camera shook with Linda's giggles.

"Really? Who's that?" Linda from the television asked. Through her laughter, Isabella wondered if this were the day the young boy met Ferb.

"Her name's Isabeeeeellaaaaaaaaaa!" three-year-old Phineas exclaimed, drawing out the vowels of her name. The teenage girl nearly choked on her laughter, and the next few moments of dialogue were lost to her. She glanced over at Linda, who wore a content smile, laughing and remembering the days gone by.

"We're gonna be best friends forever!" Phineas' childish voice exclaimed delightfully, pulling the girl out of her daze. To this, she wore a heartfelt grin. She remembered doing something similar the day she had first met her red-headed neighbor, proclaiming her intent to marry the boy one day.

"Uh-oh... looks like the battery's-" the Linda of the past's voice was cut off as the tape ended abruptly. It took a few moments for the laughter to die down before the two could engage in actual conversation.

"That was awesome, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher," Isabella smiled as she got up off the floor. She had to get over to Phineas' house before she missed the day's big idea. Before she left, she turned back, a question on her mind.

"How did you know Phineas wouldn't show up while we were watching the video?" she inquired. Linda shrugged with a suspicious look on her face. Isabella wondered why the elder woman suddenly did not seem so innocent.

"He's over at your house right now," Linda answered simply. Isabella's eyes widened.

"Why...?" The question was drawn out, almost as if Isabella was afraid of asking it. Linda smiled warmly.

"Vivian's showing him the same video of you on that day.". The answer was no sooner out of her mouth when Isabella was out of the door, running as fast as she could to her house. Linda chuckled as she picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Viv. Just wanted to let you know Isabella's on her way."

"Ah, Linda, good, good. Phineas is also on his way to the shop."

"How did he react?" Linda asked through the phone, already grinning at the possibilities. Even more so when her friend laughed.

"Oh, it was my gracioso! You see-"

_**14AmyChan: okay, you guys ready for something fun? it's a make up your own ending! yaay!**_

_***crickets***_

_**14AmyChan: ...uh.. well, I just wanted to see what people think would have happened with Vivian and Phineas and/or what happens when Phineas and Isabella meet up after this touching scene. XD**_

_**Ferb: So, if you would all kindly review and come up with your own endings, you would have a very happy Amy on your hands.**_

_**14AmyChan: Thanks, Ferb! (P.S. if you do it, you get a hug from Ferb!)**_

_**Please read, review, and write on! *^_^***_


End file.
